


Looking

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 September 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal, as a remix of a fic by speaky_bean, which you can find here: http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/234679.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 21 September 2009. Written for dn_contest over at Livejournal, as a remix of a fic by speaky_bean, which you can find here: http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/234679.html

Light looks at the cleaned blackboard, then out of the window. The school yard lays sleepy under the afternoon light. He plays with the coins in his pocket. He has already called his mom. She is the type who worries a lot, although she tries not to show it. Light doesn't understand his mother's feelings, the way she is always thinking about him and Sayu. Thinking about someone else all the time doesn't make sense. And waiting for that someone doesn't make sense neither.

Light observes his classmates as they discuss over some stupid cultural activity or some stupid requests for the headmaster. He leans against the glass of the window.

His mom stopped to tell him not to do dangerous things like that long ago. When he started to score IQ which were the double of her own, when he started to walk alone to school when he was only seven.

They ask him what he thinks about less expensive food in the canteen, Light spits out some words, in that calm voice of his. They all nod.

Light knows his mother is preparing dinner, listening to some music program on the radio.

He still doesn't understand how a person can be so stupid to work so much for someone else, even though that someone else is her son.

 

 

You look at the sky getting darker behind the live wires. Your lower lip is broken and you taste only steel on your tongue.

You can't see it now but you are sure you also have a black eye, 'cause it hurts to keep it open.

They were five. You remember their grinning faces, but for all the time they were beating you, you just kept thinking about the gratitude on the face of the boy you helped.

You were smiling under their punches. Like a mindless martyr, your mother would say.

Probably she would be worried for you right now. You know that. 'Cause, although she keeps repeating that you are the biggest mistake in her life, probably she somehow got attached to the scrambled thing you are. And probably it is for this reason that she keeps repeating that "you are not fine at all, Teru!", to make you remember it, to try to keep you out of problems.

You know you are not fine. You pass the back of your hand on your lower lip. It hurts.

The lights of a police car are flashing down the road. As you see them you know that your mother has stopped to wait for you again.

 

 

Mello looks at Matt, sitting on his bed, playing with some video game. Matt lifts his gaze and grins. Mello thinks it is like having a brother. Without having a mother...

Chewing his thumb he crosses his legs on the floor.

His mother used to seat like this, in front of the fireplace, hugging him tight. She used to smell like ruined flowers and she used to repeat him that she loved him, oh so very much. Then she would bring him to bed and go out somewhere. Mello remembers the sleepless nights, waiting for her to come back. He wonders if his mom knew that he was waiting.

And it's such an uneasy feeling, to think that he will never know how it would have been to grow up living with her. Having a mother worrying for him, scolding him, loving him.

Mello sighs. Matt asks if he is alright. Mello nods.

Mello wonders when he will stop to try to imagine what his mother is doing, if she has another family, another son she is able to love.

Mello wonders when he will stop to remember the way she yelled at the man who made him drop his pop corns that time. He wonders when he will stop to wait.


End file.
